zombieconfandomcom-20200214-history
ZCWiki:About
The Zombiecon wiki was created on 13 April, 2015 based on the ROBLOX shooter Zombiecon. So far as a team we've created more than articles on this wiki! Spread the love of Zombiecon. __TOC__ General Overview This unofficial wiki was started in early April, 2015 by Shardwielder - with the intention of providing the best and most detailed Zombiecon information to everybody, but of course not without help. As this is a wiki, everyone is encouraged to edit articles, add their own accurate information, and upload detailed pictures. Currently our goal is to document every single weapon within Zombiecon, which will require a vast amount of pictures, information, and knowledgeable editors. Sounds like fun? Join our Discord community and keep in touch! Editing guidelines Register an account with your desired username '''(for security reasons, please do not use your Roblox password) '''and you can start editing right away. If you do not register an account, please note that your IP address will be visible to everybody viewing your contributions (the wiki's admin are unable to disable this feature, which is intended to prevent vandalism). *Nobody is perfect, and we all capable of making mistakes in punctution and grammar. Please ensure that all contributions you publish are up to an acceptable standard, with an accurate level of English. We value all useful contributions, but it's important to make sure that articles on the wiki are easy to understand. *Photos and videos are also highly valued -- just as much as articles. Upload your screenshots or photos from in-game, and they'll be used to add detail to what is already there. *Finally, be sure to report any occurances of vandalism, misinformation, or biased articles. The best way to contact us is on our Discord server. The moderation will closely moniter any occurences of rule violations. *Finally, we need to make sure every article has a category. Click for a list of uncategorized pages. Contribution rules In order to ensure that the wiki is a useful resource, we must ensure that these rules are followed by all contributors. We do not have a strict moderation process, so do not be afraid to make contributions, but we will revert any rule-violating contributions and we will ban users with malicous intentions (such as vandals). *Use your common sense when contributing to the wiki. If your edit does not add additional useful information, or improve the content that is already there, it is better to find a different page to contribute to. *Please ensure that all information you contribute to articles is factual, current, and not intentionally misleading. Any edits that contain non-factual, outdated, or misleading information will be reverted. *Plagarising content from external website, along with using coypright images for which you do not have permission to use, are strictly forbidden. *Intentional spamming and vandalism will result in a prompt ban, in order to ensure the wiki can be used as an effective resource. Spamming and vandalism include creating pages which are not related to Zombiecon, and bombarding existing pages with intentionally nonsensical or misleading information. Category:Main pages